parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Panda of Notre Dame
The Panda of Notre Dame is another cartoon movie spoof, animal style and parody of "The Hunchback of Notre Dame" that will be created by CoolZDane. It will appear on YouTube in the near future Cast: *Quasimodo - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Esmeralda - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Frollo - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Captain Phoebus - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Clopin - King Julien (Madagascar) *Victor - Bagheera (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Hugo - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Laverne - Terk (Tarzan; 1999) *The Archdeacon - Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Achilles - Marty (Madagascar) *Djali - Dumbo (Dumbo) *Guard Leader(s) - Cecil and Arthur (Jungle Cubs) *Torturer - Makunga (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Quasimodo's Mother - Po's Mother (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Gypsies in Beginning of film - Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed (The Lion King) *Bird with Quasimodo - Wart as Bird (The Sword in the Stone; 1963) *Miller - Akela (Jungle Cubs) Trailer/Transcript *The Panda of Notre Dame Trailer/Transcript Movie Used *The Hunchback of Notre Dame Clips Used *Kung Fu Panda *Kung Fu Panda 2 *Kung Fu Panda 3 *Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Scroll *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness *Cats Don't Dance *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *Jungle Cubs *Madagascar *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *The Penguins of Madagascar *The Princess and the Frog *Tarzan *Tarzan and Jane *Tarzan 2 *Dumbo *The Lion King *The Lion King 1½ *The Sword in the Stone Scenes *The Panda of Notre Dame part 1 - Opening/"The Bells of Notre Dame" *The Panda of Notre Dame part 2 - Here's Po *The Panda of Notre Dame part 3 - Louis, Bagheera and Terk Cheer Up Po *The Panda of Notre Dame part 4 - "Out There" *The Panda of Notre Dame part 5 - Sawyer Attacks Cecil and Arthur *The Panda of Notre Dame part 6 - Danny Meets Shere Khan *The Panda of Notre Dame part 7 - "Topsy Turvy" *The Panda of Notre Dame part 8 - Sawyer Gets Away from Shere Khan *The Panda of Notre Dame part 9 - Sawyer Meets Danny *The Panda of Notre Dame part 10 - "God Helps the Outcasts" *The Panda of Notre Dame part 11 - Po Shows Sawyer in his Bell Tower *The Panda of Notre Dame part 12 - Po Kicks Danny *The Panda of Notre Dame part 13 - "Heaven's Light"/"Hellfire" *The Panda of Notre Dame part 14 - Shere Khan Attacks Paris *The Panda of Notre Dame part 15 - "A Guy Like You" *The Panda of Notre Dame part 16 - Sawyer in love with Danny *The Panda of Notre Dame part 17 - Po's Hidden Painting of Sawyer *The Panda of Notre Dame part 18 - Po and Danny Finds Sawyer *The Panda of Notre Dame part 19 - "The Court of Miracles" *The Panda of Notre Dame part 20 - Sanctuary! *The Panda of Notre Dame part 21 - A Battle with Shere Khan *The Panda of Notre Dame part 22 - Happy Ending *The Panda of Notre Dame part 23 - End Credits Gallery Po in Kung Fu Panda.jpg|Po the Panda as Quasimodo Sawyer Cat.jpg|Sawyer as Esmeralda Shere Khan.jpg|Shere Khan as Claude Frollo Danny Cat.jpg|Danny as Captain Phoebus King Julien.jpg|King Julien as Clopin Bagheera in The Jungle Book.jpg|Bagheera as Victor Louis.jpg|Louis the Alligator as Hugo Terk (Tarzan).jpg|Terk as Laverne Shifu in Kung Fu Panda.jpg|Shifu as the Archdeacon Marty.jpg|Marty as Achilles Dumbo in Dumbo.jpg|Dumbo as Djali Category:CoolZDane Category:Movies Spoofs Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movie Spoofs